Tell Me Something I Don't Know
by Life's Bowl Of Fruit
Summary: Danny is a boy. Vlad is a man. Highschool is hell. Friends are gold. The rentals suck. Siblings are annoying. Yep, it's pretty damn average. Too bad average is boring. Pompous Pep.
1. Prolouge

There is so little Pompous Pep going around, okay, well, there is some—Namely Nimrod The Writers fics- but there isn't enough for me to be even remotely satisfied. Therefore I have taken it upon myself to soothe my desires—obsession—and create a…decently written fiction and viola~ This is the finished product of said desires and writing. This is set after PP and while I have a general idea of where this is going it's going to be a super bumpy ride. Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Danny would not say that his life was boring, not at all, in fact that would be quite far from the truth. Even before his ghostly powers his life was more than average, obviously because his parents were obsessed with ghosts and how else could he have become one it not for their…unique fetish.<p>

But besides that his life was average, his parents were embarrassing, his sister over-bearing and his friends were just as dorky and as unpopular as him. Textbook life. Ghost powers added into the mix and instead of the mundane study for tests he now studied while he repeatedly shoved the Box Ghost into the Fenton Thermos. How he kept getting out he would never know.

It seems though that if you repeat something, whether it be via mouth or actions, it becomes meaningless, such has happened with his powers. While he could not deny they gave him a thrill of adrenaline, gave him purpose it was utterly…redundant.

To put it simply, it was boring.

* * *

><p>"Danny…Danny! Wake up." Jazz glared at the lump on the bed, it would have been amusing any other day of the week that she wasn't driving him to school.<p>

"Five more minutes…"

Patting her baby brother's head affectionately, she nodded, "Of course."

Then reaching her hand out to the cup of water she had placed on the desk upon entering the room she swiftly ripped off his blankets and dumped the chilled water on his face.

"Dammit Jazz!"

"Hurry up or next time I really will leave you, Danny!" A small glaring match ensued only to be broken by Jasmine walking swiftly out of the room, her tone brooking no room for argument, "Ten minutes."

Glaring at the retreating blur of orange he stomped towards the bathroom, he hated Mondays, so much. They must have invented them specifically for making the weekend seem nearly tortuous because it was now gone. Groaning dramatically he stumbled into the bathroom and relived himself, nearly missing the toilet, much to his amusement. Glancing at the clock on the wall he shoved his toothbrush in his mouth and attempted to shove both feet into his pants at the same time, needless to say he ended up with his toothpaste all over his face and his pants around his ankles.

"Danny!" The shout was followed by a honk of the horn and he could hear his parents laughter from below, seriously since Jazz had gotten a car it seemed like she was always in a rush for everything. Stumbling back to the bathroom he hiked up his pants and finished his teeth and snatched a clean shirt from his closet before rushing out the door.

"Bye mom, dad!"

"Dan—get in!" Waving his hand he hopped over the convertibles door, much to Jasmines chagrin and she quickly pulled away from the curb, already on her morning tirade about how he needed to focus more and him completely ignoring her, it was ritual.

All that same he breathed a sigh of relief when they reached the school and she halted in her accusations about his grades and his skittish—to say the least—attendance of school, her opinion of the matter was ghost hunting should not interfere. As if he didn't already know that. "Don't you have a psychology test this morning?"

The horror on her face was worth the noisy ride, "Yes. Which I studied for, unlike some people."

He moved slowly on purpose, inching toward his bag that hardly ever left her car, exaggerating a yawn and stretching.

"Danny?"

"Yes?"

"Get out of my car!" Leaning over him to wretch open the door she shoved him out with a wave, "Have a good day."

"Yes, mother." Ignoring the sarcasm she drove away, smile still firmly in place. Sam and Tucker were already there, leaning casually against a tree and snickering, as usual.

"Danny, why don't you just get up when the alarm goes off?"

"Because Sam, I have a strict no-waking before I'm late policy. It's in the fine print." Sam snorted before shoving some papers at him. He stared at them blankly, test papers, for a test. A test he did not study for.

"You didn't study at all did you?"

"There was the—"

"Uh-huh." Grabbing her own backpack Sam began to walk away from them, "I have art as an extra this morning so you're on your own. I copied everything you need to memorize."

"All of it?" She smirked and ran into the building without answer, Tucker patted his shoulder and shook his head warily.

"Man, you are so screwed."

"Thanks, Tuck."

"Anytime."

* * *

><p>M. Lancer would just not let up. At all. It seemed he had told them about the test for months. <em>Months. <em>How the hell did he screw that one up? Glaring idly at the mush on his plate he promptly let his head fall to the table with a loud 'thud', his fork stabbing viciously into the mush.

"Dude don't take it out on the food."

"Tucker, that is not food."

"Yea, Sam because all of us would rather eat tofu."

"Its—"

"Guys, failing test here? Not graduating? Any of this ringing a bell?" Both winced but still had the audacity to look smug, just because they had actually studied. Groaning he shoved the tray at Tucker who made a fist pump and devoured it.

"Dude…that's just…"

"Wrong?" Sam supplied, carefully avoid looking at Tucker while he shoveled the food in his mouth.

"Exactly."

"Bwell it tot bow alt. E tent host foo."

A bit of food had been spat at the table during the his short speech, Sam non too conspicuously scooted over and swiftly threw her food out, she didn't feel that hungry anymore. Another glance at Tucker confirmed that, definitely not hungry.

Still she held Danny in a reprimanding stare, "We were there too, Danny and we still managed to pass."

"That's what I said!" Both ignored Tucker who shrugged and went back to his food, ignoring their shivers of disgust.

"It's not that easy once I get home Mom and Dad are too suspicious especially after—"

"Danny, do you want to graduate or not?"

"Of cour—"

"Then study."

"It's not that easy!"

"Yes, it is Danny! You should have told them after….well everything!"

A quick burst of annoyance surged through him, "Look, Sam, just because you have nothing to worry about besides your damn hair and your grades doesn't mean I do to, okay?"

Purple eyes narrowed and even Tucker looked shocked, his food—if one could call it that—slipping off the spoon and onto the tray with a small plop. It was deafening in the tension.

"I have a lot to worry about, namely one idiot ghost boy."

Both boys watched her go in silence, Danny's anger ebbing away as quickly as it came and he guiltily avoided Tucker's eyes, "Dude—"

"I know, Tuck, I know."

* * *

><p>Running his hands through his hair he fidgeted before resigning himself to the fact that the doorbell would not ring if he did not push the button, no matter how hard he glared at it. And—surprise, surprise—it was Sam who answered the one person he was dying to talk too. Okay, well he truly did want to apologize but…it wasn't that easy anymore. Sure their feelings were out in the open but there was a strained portion of their relationship now, it hadn't been there before and now it's ugly head always seemed to be shoved in their faces.<p>

"I—" A wary smiled crossed her face and she opened the door wider while cutting him off.

"Tuckers already here, I won the bet, he said you would stand there for at least a half hour."

He rubbed his neck sheepishly, "I really am sorry."

"I know." The door shut softly but her voice was even softer, the fights happened all the time, he know knew he couldn't give up ghost hunting and she didn't completely like it. She wanted him to have everything. The fights and arguments and words they spat at each other were more and more frequent.

"Like an old married couple."

A small grin lite her face, "As always."

With that the tension was gone—well, smothered at least and they were free to play video games to their hearts content but Danny couldn't stop the small sigh at the end of the night. Tomorrow it would be the same, he would be late, he would flunk another class, he and Sam would argue and then apologize and they'd end the night being, well, them.

Lather, rinse, repeat.

His life was stuck on a shampoo commercial.

* * *

><p>Okay mini rant…at least I saved it for the end, right? So my rant? Season three of Danny Phantom totally freaking<p>

SUCKED. Horribly, dismally, disgusting, horrendous…okay this list could go on. I mean Vlad was defeated…by a rock? Dude, wtf? He would not be beaten by a…a piece of eroded ground! It just boggled my mind. And Danny? Don't even get me started! He had his powers for three years, _three years_ then just decides, 'Yea, I will totally go girly and mopey and give them up.' Then the whole SamXDanny, I have nothing against the pairing, at all, but seriously? After all they have been through they couldn't have come up with something less clique for the two? I mean the dynamics they had in Season one and two just went, bye-bye. Not to mention after half hating the 'Inviso –bill' (lol) they suddenly build statues no questions asked? Right after another half ghost just tried to destroy everything, yea right. Arg! That should not have happened, Phantom Planet should not have happened, Season three should not have happened.

-Wipes brow—Done now, please review :)


	2. All the right moves

I should mention that even though it's set after PP Danny never revealed his powers...but I'm sure you all noticed that, ehehe.

* * *

><p>Vlad was no one's fool. He did not lose. He did not fail. Needless to say he couldn't completely grasp the concept that he has failed but the truth of the matter was he had. Undoubtedly. Completely. Humiliatingly. It was driving him near mad, how had he lost to some pip-squeak child with not grasp of anything save for his own self-righteous values? Well, perhaps he was being a bit harsh on his favorite nuisance but he simply could not wrap himself around the fact that, in truth, he had not been defeated by Daniel and his luck but by a—a rock!<p>

Though that was not the only factor, to top it off in a rare mode of panic he had begged—_begged—_Jack Fenton—the man he loathed- of all people for help! How he had let the simple structure of the asteroids make slip out of his plans…he could not fathom. And then Jack had left him. It hurt his pride and crushed the last of something in him. Even Jack had abandoned him.

And then in yet another rarity he had allowed himself to fall into a bout of self-pity. Self-loathing, really, and he had determined he would stay in space for the rest of his days, surrounded by darkness that matched his soul, to drift away from earth and everything he had lost and—_where_ in the name of butter biscuits _was_ this coming from?

But that was precisely what he had done; it appalled him to think on it too often. Too think he had allowed himself to fall so far from…himself! Gritting his teeth he paused himself forward more, Earth was still huge but it never seemed as if he was getting close, a year he had spent in exile but no more! He was going back.

And what he would do when he got? Well, he already had many ideas forming but he had already fallen from grace—so to speak—far enough and he would reach the bridge when he crossed it. As far as he was concerned he had to rebuild everything from scratch.

* * *

><p>"You're kidding me." Jasmine's laughter only held a hint of true mirth, she was honestly worried about Danny flunking out of school but in all honesty now that things with the ghosts were calming down he would calm down too. It was only natural.<p>

Danny, unfortunately, did not see the humor. "This isn't funny, Jazz. I don't know what I'm going to do. I can't make up three classes with only half a semester left!"

"Danny no one would blame you if you repeated a year."

"I am not going to repeat a year!"

"Okay, okay, how about this…I tutor you?"

At his blank stare she burst into giggled once more, but she did have a point, she was the only one who had Lancer's class before and that would be the hardest one besides math. Damn. He didn't have much of a choice.

"Seriously though Danny, everyone's more than willing to help you out. It'll be fine. I promise."

Seeing that he had reluctantly agreed in not so many words she patted his shoulder affectionately before walking out of the kitchen. "Oh and hurry up, if you have tutoring we can't be late!"

* * *

><p>"Fenton!" His head slammed against the lockers while both his supposed friends laughed. He threw an annoyed look in their direction but it did not to stop their chuckles. Ever since Dash had found out he had been at a cross between wanting to punch Danny and wanting to worship him. It usually ended with both more than a little irritated. But at least he'd kept the secret.<p>

"Dash…"

"So, Fentoni, I hear your failing math." He grit his teeth, Lancer had a big mouth, well he hadn't been punched yet, so maybe… "Figures you would be."

"Yea, and what's your excuse?" He knew exactly what Dash was alluding too. It seemed like everyone wanted him to slow down on the ghosts but look what happened last time! Dash glared at him, his fist landing neatly in the locker beside his head.

"Shut it. I only meant you could study with me."

"…and how does us both failing help?" He spoke carefully, eyeing the meaty fist that was much too close to his temple but honestly, it felt no different than yesterday. It was almost as if when Dash didn't insult or bother him his day was not complete. Perfect.

"I figured you'd get help from the dweeb," His head jerked in Tucker's direction.

"Hey!"

"And we can both pass."

"Tucker?" Danny was almost counting on Tucker to get him out of what would be a seriously annoying position but one glare and growl from Vlad and Tucker was nodding his head fiercely.

"Sure thing, dude.

Danny's head once more collided with the locker, some things never changed.

* * *

><p>It seemed he arrived faster than he had originally thought he would. Dusting off the non-imaginary dirt—not that it helped—off his worn out suit Vlad carefully took in his surroundings. His mind was already sliding back into old habits, wanting to plot in his lab but that was no more. He would have to rebuild his kingdom.<p>

Closing his eyes he could not stop the tired sigh that escaped his lips nor the surge of anger both at himself and another certain half-ghost. The world knew what he was. But people were easily swayed, he'd simply tell them he was possessed and a bit of over-shadowing…it was almost too easy.

_And then what?_

His own consciousness seemed to mock him, he could not go back to what once was. His perfect failure had made sure of that. A deep scowl marred his face and he paced the empty expanse of land he had landed in.

Revenge? Petty it may be but it would not be unfathomable. The question was how to exact it? He would need more time, he had too have been gone awhile, he needed to place himself in an environment where he would remain unknown until he unveiled himself.

_And if he didn't want revenge?_

He squashed the thought before it could truly form and straightened his shoulders, he was Vlad Masters and he was not going to allow one small failure to stop him. Besides, he took a small amount of victory in the fact that after the stunt with the asteroid he had actual made Daniel question himself, doing it again would be simple really.

Striding-with more confidence than should be possible for a broke man in a ragged suit—forward Vlad headed in the direction of the nearest house. Time to find out where he was.

* * *

><p>It was official, math was invented as a form of torture, he was seriously contemplating asking Clockwork if he could go back and make the inventor…disappear. Hell, even Dash was doing considerably better if Tucker's constant snickering was anything to go by.<p>

"Wr—"

"Tucker, if you finish that word I will shove my pizza in your face."

"Tense much Fenturd?"

Slamming his book shut he was nearly ready to storm out, he had a raging headache and he was seriously done with math, so what if he failed? Repeating a year couldn't be that bad, even Dash—Okay, so maybe it could be that bad. Sighing heavily he flipped open the book, studiously ignoring Dash's jibes.

"Dude, if you need help just ask…and I can ask Dash to leave, if , ya know you can't focus with him here."

A little late for that, "It's fine. Just solve this for me."

Sams hand slapped the back of his head as she returned with more pizza, "That's cheating, Danny."

"Yes, mother."

"Oh, ha-ha. At least you mother isn't failing."

"…shut up Sam." Smirking she leaned against him casually began helping him, Tucker took the hint and slipped away to help Dash, desperately hoping he would not be punched for telling the boy he had gotten the majority wrong. Yet, he was still beating Danny. Chuckling he shook his head and positioned himself with enough to run if the bigger boy flipped.

"This one's wrong…and this one…and this one—"

"I agree with Fenton, shut up."

* * *

><p>"Y-you!"<p>

A smirked crossed his features, his ego boosting at the man's horror, obviously he was not easily forgotten. "Vlad Master's at your service."

He gave a low sweeping bow and a dark chuckle as he slipped into his more ghostly form and overshadowed the man.

* * *

><p>Dudes, I just had to link this, I laughed so hard, seriously some people take themselves way to seriously. Chill out, breathe and it will all be okayXD I expect some of you to be outraged as for us calmer fans, feel free to laugh you're a** off, I did:P And don't forget to review and thank you for all the story alerts so far ^.^<p>

http:/raidpirate52. Deviantart . com/art/No-more-yaoi-129864259?q=boost%3Apopular%20dannyxvlad&qo=167 Remove the spaces...obviously;P


	3. Dirty, Rich, Beautiful

**Author's Note:** _Dudes I finally got it done. So read it. Errors and all, I was way to lazy to double check and so done with this chapter that I just couldn't suffer through it again T.T Anway we are finally getting somewhere, yes? W00t!_

* * *

><p>He had just begun to feel something was changing but it wasn't. No more ghosts came through, at least none that needed more than a flick of the Fenton Thermos and thereby his wrist. Even all his teachers scolding him for flunking was no longer a shocker or that big of a deal. Jazz told him it was depression, his parents told him he simply missed hunting ghosts with them—when had this ever really happened?-, Sam said he was bored, Tucker said he'd get over it. Hell even Dash had commented on it, saying he missed when Danny flinched as he was about to hit him…or something along those lines.<p>

"I am the Box Ghost! Beware!"

"Dude, seriously, how does he keep getting out?" Tucker shook his head helplessly, as lost as Danny was.

"Beats me."

"I shall—"

"Yea, yea, get in the Thermos!" Snapping it open he didn't even feel a twinge of guilt at not even going through their usual banter. The stupid ghost had caused a ruckus during his test and now he was missing it! Scowling he practically threw the metal cup at Tucker's head.

"Whoa man, chill out."

Danny sighed almost ready to change back when a familiar chill crept up his spine, his lips parting against his will and a small puff of air leaving him. "Please tell me he did not get out again."

"No way man, this thing is sealed up tight!"

He wasn't sure whether or not his answer made him happy but the prospect of a something more entertaining than the Box Ghost and math made a spike of energy surge through him and he quickly turned intangible and soared through the walls to find the other ghost, racing with speed not truly necessary. But flying was the one thing he could never get tired of, the weightlessness, the freedom, the nothingness that was so different from the monotony his life had become because this emptiness was filled with a full emptiness, he didn't have to think he just was.

He supposed one could call it peaceful.

His thoughts came to a screeching halt though as he found his new 'enemy'.

Wulf.

Danny hand slapped his forehead swiftly, leaving a large read mark. Of all the—

"Friend!"

Tucker arrived to find Danny being crushed in a bear hug by none other than Wulf and smothered his laughter at the pained look on his friends face.

"Well at least it's not the Box Ghost."

* * *

><p>A year and half. Not bad but still it seemed strange. He had wallowed in space for nearly two years. He pinched the bridge of his nose, a strange gesture on the portly man he currently inhabited. Still it could have been worse, he could have rotted out there or come to his senses much later…yes, it was far better this way.<p>

So far all had gone well; he had overshadowed this man and had found out much. Apparently he was far from forgotten and the Phantom had statues, though strange as it seemed no one knew who it was. Honestly he was amazed at how easily fooled people were, Fenton, Phantom and it's not as if there was a drastic change in appearance.

Still that did not matter, his thoughts turning towards what had always been his goal. How could it be his goal now? And had it been anyone else one would have sworn the man was pouting but no, it was only for a brief moment now he just needed to convince everyone that his half ghost was gone. But the acute awareness of ghosts would make that difficult, very difficult. From what he had seen most people had ect-sensors, able to detect ghosts and repel them or summon help.

He rubbed his chin thoughtfully and glanced around the house, it was a simple house, suiting the man perfectly and it would suit Vlad the same. No one would suspect him here and when he was not using the lump of flesh he would lock him away. His entire operation could be rebuilt from scratch and hidden right in this unsuspecting house in plain sight, it was brilliant!

Now all he needed to do was a make a quick pit stop in Wisconsin and pick up a few of his old things, assuming they had been left alone.

* * *

><p>Danny thumped his head against his door, ignoring the snickers of his so called friends. "This is impossible!"<p>

"You're doing fine, Danny."

"Yea, I mean, Dude you lost to Dani and she's practically you so that means there must be brains in there somewhere." He threw a quick glare at the young girl who only flashed him a smug grin before returning to her own work. He could not believe she had finished his math so easily! It took him five tries to get it right and she hadn't even used paper!

She had come to visit recently, where she had ran off to she hadn't said and no one had even heard from her for nearly two years and then she had popped up last night saying she needed a place to stay. He honestly had never expected to see her after she left for the second time and his parents hadn't said a word only smiled and said she could stay in Jazz's room.

But he was almost looking forward to her having some big dark secret or ghosts chasing her or something. Anything.

_Thunk._

"Danny, your killing your remaining brain cells."

"Ha-ha."

* * *

><p>Vlad had come to the decision that either he would go through with this or his plans would be for naught. It had taken him enough trouble to get to Wisconsin undetected and he was amazed his castle was still intact. Things were going smoothly.<p>

Walking through the building was another story entirely though. It was decaying, old as it was when he bought it; his careful maintenance had kept the ancient thing standing. Now it was filled with dust that threatened to suffocate him, pictures wishing to crumble to dust, furniture shrouded in gray covers. It was something out of a bad movie. It irked him. How dare they just let his belongings become this way? They least they could have done was up keep it or the sell it.

Considering they left everything exactly as he left it he doubted it would be farfetched for him to find certain weapons still tucked away in his lab.

With each step he is taking towards his new goal he can hear the echoing thump of the blood pulsing through his veins, in such an empty house it has never seemed louder and when he reached his lab it was much the way he had left it, doors slightly askew and things strewn about in organized chaos.

But he was not here for his petty theories and plots, he was here for the bigger prize. A slow smile spreading across his face as he reached his computer desk. He still had no notion of what possessed him to make them, it had nothing to do with jealousy of Jack's invention, of course, for his were of a much higher quality.

The lone computer would have been terrified if it had a thought, unfortunately or fortunately for it there was no fear for it did not even have anything in it. It was a simple box, designed with thin glass and painted to look like one of the numerous computers in the room, obviously it was not what it appeared and Vlad's fist smashed through it with relative ease, the prize standing out through the shinning shards much like the prize at the bottom of the cereal box.

Picking up the heavy machine-like gloves he slid them onto his fingers, flexing them experimentally and the buzzed happily in response. Perfect. Now all he needed was the last piece of the puzzle. Glancing around the room, sure enough even his cloning device was still intact.

A slow smirk crossed his lips and he sauntered over, the machine had the capability to run on solar energy and he doubted any on had paid his electric bill…

A hot pink formed quickly in his hand before slamming into the wall, the unkempt and decaying stone exploding from the moldings with ease and allowing streams of bright sunlight to filter through. The dark LCD line slowly turning green with each bar of power that came from the light, it was charging quickly much to his pleasure.

Glancing around the room one more time for things he would need he was almost displeased it was so easy. They hadn't even bothered to take anything, so sure that he would never return…or was it Daniel no longer considered him a threat? A surge of annoyance went through him but was quickly smothered when he spotted his final piece for his master plan. It looked much like the 'Spector Deflector' only it was Vlad's version and it worked much better if he did say so himself, which of course, he did.

Checking to make sure his machine was powered up he stepped into the clear looking case, powered up his gauntlet and clenched his teeth, he doubted this would feel pleasant.

"_Oh sweet cupcakes_!"

* * *

><p>Jasmine surveyed the room silently and took in the scene with barely controlled laughter and eye rolling; only Danny would be so dramatic.<p>

Maniac laughter filled the room and three of the four incumbents slowly inched towards the door, "I have defeated you!"

"Danny…it's a math problem, now quit creeping out your guests and come down for dinner."

Tucker shook his head slowly, following the orange-headed girl, "He's been like that for five minutes."

"Tucker it was not that long." Danny piped up, finally having followed them out of the room.

"He's right—"

"See?"

"—it was longer." Danny glared at Sam slightly before the smell of food hit his nose and all was forgotten, it wasn't his fault it had taken them two hours to complete just he math homework, it was their fault for not letting him copy.

* * *

><p>Vlad found he had been wrong, it had not only hurt, it was excruciating, he could barely stand and any power he had in him to fight his ghost half was used up when he snapped the belt around it's waist.<p>

He flinched as a pink blast narrowly missed his head, those damnable new ghost hunters had better be quicker than ordering pizza or he would be severely displeased.

* * *

><p>Dinner was quiet affair and Danny couldn't help but enjoy it for once. His mom constantly telling his dad not to shovel the food down his throat because it was already dead. Same and Tucker bickering and Jazz constantly needing the last word. Even Dani fit in nicely, casually conversing with everyone…<p>

But he knew the effect would wear off, the novelty of Dani was simply heightening to normal dinner. A part of him knew he was just pouting because the only fight he'd gotten was from the Box Ghost and the other was from Skulker who _still _had to attend to a certain purple back gorilla. Not to mention he had agreed to take extra work to make-up phis grads in time for graduation. He hated the work as it was.

Stabbing at a pea viciously he grinned, if he had to suffer so would the horrible green vegetable, he would bring its doom.

* * *

><p>Spots danced before his eyes and the sirens and shouts seemed so far away, immense pain raced through his body like liquid nitrogen but a smile still crept across his face. Really, people would believe anything if they seen it with their own eyes and refused to look deeper. Their loss he supposed and it worked all the more in his favor.<p>

The poor excuse for ghost hunters, a group of young kids, managed to finally pry his ghost half off of him and it fell to the floor unconscious and obviously still angry. Gingerly they helped the beaten man up, all manners thrown aside when they got a good look at his face.

"You're—you're the guy who tried too—" Cutting him off Vlad clutched at the child's shirt dramatically, it really wasn't hard to beef up his pain.

"G-ghost was c-controlling m-me." Pleased with the horror on the boy's face Vlad allowed himself to slump forward and fall into blissful oblivion.

* * *

><p>They all sat on the couch watching the movie for probably the fourth time but there wasn't anything else one.<p>

"Radcliff is way too old for this one."

"He's supposed to be seventeen, Sam." Flicking her gaze from the T.V she gazed up at Danny from her position on his shoulder and snorted.

"Yea and so are you."

Danny tried to glare but burst into laughter and shoved the goth girl off, "I'm going to make popcorn."

Tucker groaned burying his face in the arm of the chair, "Can't they make the second half of this movie already? And we please, please change the channel!"

"Alright, alright, no need to get your knickers in a twist, its commercial anyways."

Flipping through the channels idly everyone in the room yawned, save for Dani who was sprawled on the floor already asleep and it was only eleven. Sam smiled slightly, she remembered that age and Dani had insisted she was old enough to stay up now, it was cute but she could already picture the morning struggle.

But something caught her attention and forze her thoughts, the remote slipping from her grasp and plopping onto the floor silently, even Tucker was speechless, his mouth agape and his finger pointing to the flickering screen in disbelief.

_"Only moments before this castle was in perfect condition and now thanks to a ghost attack a once great relic has been reduced to ruins." Another man flashed on the screen looking much too cheerful for the news he was delivering._

_"Not only that but it seems a poor man was the victim of this violent attack, thankfully the Buster Dusters were able to save him before any permanent damage was done." _

The screen once more flashed a picture of the victim and this time Sam shoot of the couch and nearly tripped over Dani, barely able to take her eyes off the screen.

"Oh my god…Danny..._Danny_!" Sam practically dragged the boy from the kitchen.

"Sam wha—"

"Look!"

"Okay, I—"

"_Look!_" Rolling his eyes at the girls near panic attack he turned his gaze to the T.V. only to wear the same mask of confused horror.

The news woman was currently interviewing a man on his new lease on life who had just been rescued from a violent ghost attack. The man was eerily familiar. Tall, blue eyes, slivery hair that had nothing to do with age and that smirk, that god damned smirk!

"Vlad."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>F_or some reasons Vlad's come back was a b***h to write. I don't know why, it was near impossible, I think I re-did it a minimum of thirteen times and then was like 'the hell with this!'. Needless to say I am not too happy with the chapter but I'm pleased I got it finished. _

_Also...is Jazz's hair supposed to be red or orange? I put orange but yea, I could be wrongXD_


	4. Gorgeous Nightmare

**Author's Note:** _Longer than most of the previous chapters and I feel like I'm missing something but I'm not sure what...damn. Well I am happy with some of it. But they finally are face to face in this one, w00t~ Vlad and Danny FTW. I have no idea what I'm talking about today I'm running on sugared cereralXD_

* * *

><p>"You can't be serious, Danny!"<p>

After replying the broadcast and getting over his initial shock he had come to the only decision that made sense. Vlad wanted revenge and he already had money and status to help him. And though he would not admit to the small part of him that desperately needed to fight again, a small part of him was glad and relieved to see the fruitloop back.

As such he nearly tore his hair out with frustration at the blockade keeping him from leaving. Jasmine stood in front of the door a worried scowl on her face while Tucker and Sam flanked her the same expression on their face.

"Get out of the way, Jazz."

"He hasn't even done anything yet, he isn't even on the same continent!"

"Yet? Yet? You expect me to sit around and wait for him to—to—well I'm not!"

"I expect you to use your head!"

"Dude, listen to her. She's right you can't just…take off halfway around the world because he shows up on T.V."

"You don't understand."

"I do understand, I understand you can't handle the…the…peace that's settled here! You just want to go looking for a fight! You don't build a company overnight Danny, he's probably been here for months! He's not planning anything." Honestly Jasmine knew very well Vlad was probably up to something but she didn't want Danny to go. He was finally, finally becoming well, just Danny again. Sure there were fights but nothing like before. He finally had a chance at normalcy and he wanted to throw it away? He wasn't thinking straight and she was not going to let him leave like that!

"You're not in charge of me, now move."

It went back and forth like that, Danny eventually giving up and shifting to his ghost form and holding out his hand for his backpack, "I'm not a little kid anymore, Jazz. I'll leave with or without your consent."

Jasmine simply tensed her own hand inching towards her pocket where she had the Fenton Thermos sitting. If Danny kept refusing…

Sam had been quiet through the whole thing, a part of her blamed his rash reaction on herself, if she hadn't shown him the news cast…but she couldn't change it and truthfully she wouldn't. Coming to her decision abruptly she pulled the pack that Jasmine clutched in her arms away gently and handed it to Danny, her fingers touching his cheek softly before pulling back and smacking him across the face.

"Sam!"

Ignoring the cries behind her Sam kept her gaze on Danny's stunned face, "I don't like it. In fact, I think your being stupider than usual and that's saying something."

"Look—"

"Shut up!" Startled he let his words die out and Sam sighed before continuing, "But…I know this is something you need to do."

Finally raising her eyes to meet his she placed a kiss on his cheek, "Just come back in one piece, we won't be there to save your butt this time."

Grinning like a mad man he was gone, no goodbye, no whoosh of air he was simply there one moment and gone the next his parting words lingering on her ears.

"You…you let him go? Sam! Sam!"

Turning to face her two companions she smiled, "He would have just left eventually, at least this way we know where he went, we know he'll come back."

* * *

><p>It had gone over better than he had thought. He ghost form was practically waiting for him with those idiots guarding it and he had be given 'pardon' as well as job for all the trouble caused to him. Now all he had to do was play the part, sneak out his ghost form and then it would be much easier to climb the ladder back to his former position. After that he would rebuild his home and from there…revenge? A new goal? That was the only thing he was unsure of, but he would not admit it, even to himself. He did not need a plan, he was Vlad Masters and he always got what he wished one way or another.<p>

Even if he had no idea what that wish was.

Shrugging slightly to himself he set himself to work scowling at the mounds of paperwork on his oversized desk. They made them huge on purpose, specifically to shove more useless forms on it.

"Mr. Masters?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have those reports finished?" His gaze flicked towards the woman in an eerily slow manner before thrusting out the paper to her a small smile frozen on his face. "Good, good. I need the rest done before you leave, okay? Thank you."

When he received his powers once more she would be the first to suffer.

* * *

><p>He should have taken the portal. Really. But Sam finally giving him that chance to escape and the hope of a half decent battle made any rational thought fly out of his head. He had simply flown out of the house before Jazz could shove him in the Fenton Thermos and force him to stay by telling their parents.<p>

His parents.

Damn. He'd almost forgotten about them. What would they say? He hadn't even given an excuse, he had just taken off. Would they put two and two together? Did they know Vlad was back? Were they still angry about the asteroid?

The asteroid. When he thought about it, it was Vlad's fault that the world had been almost destroyed but what he couldn't understand was why Vlad had done it. No matter what he said and grudging part of him could admit that Vlad was indeed stronger and at the time he could have easily shoved the world under his thumb with brute force. Not that that he was one to use brute force; he was all about over complicated plots and choices. And speaking of choices why had Plasmius suddenly wanted the world? Why had he stopped wanting Danny and his mom? What changed?

The pieces didn't fit. Even if Vlad had owned the world he had to of known his mom would never look at him that way. It confused him and annoyed him. The stupid fruitloop had allowed himself to be defeated and it wasn't even by him! He was Danny's enemy dammit and he should act like it!

Shaking his head as if to throw the thoughts out he focused on how much farther he had to go. It would have taken ten measly minutes by portal but no, he had to fly. Sometimes he really could kick himself.

* * *

><p>The shabby apartment he had be given upon 'turning over a new leaf' was positively atrocious, he could hardly contain his urge to get his ghost form immediately and gain back his wealth but he couldn't, not yet. It would not be so easy.<p>

From what he read on the reports he had stolen from his 'job'—how he loathed that word—his eviler half was in a highly classified location and heavily sedated as well as guarded. It would be easy enough for him to hack the systems and let his other half run free but then he had no way to catch him before he inevitably would go to the Ghost Zone.

Sighing slightly he glanced around the room not bothering to hide his disgust at the small living space. It was plain and it would have been more…inhabitable if the paint was not peeling, the carpet didn't smell like wet dog and the water came out clear when you first turned it on not two minutes later. But he was tired he did not have time to dwell on the horrors of his 'house'. He needed to plan and sleep and…he eyed the paperwork in his hands, and finish his damned work.

* * *

><p>Danny was amazed he had made it without too many stops but he had to admit his ghost form had way more stamina than his human form. It was a little creepy to be back in Wisconsin, to be honest neither he nor his parents or anyone really talked about what happened or where he had been during the asteroid incident. In fact, they only seemed to honor Danny Phantom around most of the world but his family acted like nothing had happened. Life moved on, he supposed but it was still strange.<p>

Shifting forms he casually allowed himself to slip into the thin crowd moving down the streets. It was quiet here. Even quieter than Amity but everyone had something to do and no one was paying attention to the kid randomly popping up in the street.

He had to admit it was nice though, the stores were smaller but all the people inside seemed to take this time or were at least more pleasant than some people he had met at his job—Oh shit. _His job_. Slamming his palm into his forehead he let out a loud groan. He forgot about that, figures. Already this was turning out to be more trouble than it was worth, he should have just let Vlad do whatever diabolical, completely crazy scheme he had cooked up _then_ go stop him.

He hated it when Jazz was right.

Dragging his hand down his face he realized another problem, Vlad couldn't possibly be in his castle, he had seen the remains on the rest of the news broadcast, how was he going to find him? How do you even started a search for someone like that?

Then again a man who almost destroyed the earth shouldn't be too hard to find.

* * *

><p>Vlad scowled as he stared at the clock. He was almost becoming used to this…this—this pathetic life! Not since he had awoken had he once thought of how to get his ghost form back, in fact, he had nearly forgotten it while trying to get paperwork filled out<em>. Paperwork! <em>He now understood how the common mind was so easily dulled, how most succumbed to what is everyday life without a second thought. It was distressing that he had almost fallen into the same fate.

A low growl filled the room and he was tempted to shred the papers and light them on fire before lighting the whole building on fire. But no. He was here to keep an eye on his ghost form, why else would he be working at ghost t.v. show station? Calming himself he folded his legs and turned to face the window, it was small but the gesture reminded him of a time when he was mayor in Amity. Hm. Funny. He now realized why his secretaries hated him all the pointless forms were enough to drive the sanest person batty.

But his thoughts did not stay there for long because Amity reminded him of his bigger troubles, like getting his ghost half back. There were many ways to do it but he wanted one that would cause the least amount of panic, oh panic was fun and all but he needed quiet until he was good and ready to unveil himself to the world once more.

Glaring at the papers his eyes dully scanned the writings only half taking in the information until he seen his name.

_Plasmius. _

_Status: Contained._

_Transport: To be transported to high end security prison in Wyoming. _

A slow smile spread across his face—if one could call it that—and he hurriedly finished the last of his work. He did not need to go to his ghost form, it would come to him. All he had to was write up the report.

He suddenly had a new respect for the tedious work.

* * *

><p>Two hours later Danny wished he had never come.<p>

It was hot.

It was boring.

And he was lost.

Grinding his teeth as he once more found himself in the same place he was before he threw up his hands letting out an angry shout.

"Lost, kid?"

"No duh." The older man laughed at the child's anger and placed a friendly hand on his shoulder.

"Where ya headed?"

"I don't know." The anger drained out of him at the simple sentence, he didn't know. Hell, he didn't even know where to start. The man laughed once more and Danny suddenly realized he was very lost, with a very strange person hold his shoulder. Trying to make it appear casual he slunk away from the man's touch and glanced at the nearest building. A radio station. "Never mind. I found it."

The creep had the gall to look disappointed before stepping back a slight grin on his face, "Go on then."

Oh yea, definite creep. Trying to look confident Danny strutted across the street and shoved the door roughly and promptly ate shit. "Damn revolving doors."

Straightening himself out he glanced back and seen that the man was still there. Ew.

"Can I help you?" The woman at the desk looked friendly enough, well more so than the weirdo outside.

"That guy is following me." He sounded like a lost kid and a large part of him wanted to go ghost and beat the jerk up but he couldn't take the chance of losing his element of surprise. Immediately the woman gestured to the chairs littering the office a pitying smile on her face.

"You can call the cops if you want…"

"Nah, I'll just wait him out."

Nodding she returned to whatever it was she was doing before and Danny wondered how the hell he was going to find Vlad.

_"…Masters has truly turned over a new leaf."_

_"That is the topic of discussion as of the late but for right now, just listen to this lovely little bit, compose by a lovely little lady."_

Danny froze and sat waiting for the radio to say something else but only soft music played in the waiting room. Jerking himself upright he practically ran to the desk once more.

"They are talking about Vlad, right? Vlad Masters?"

The woman looked almost guilty, "Sad really. The guy was possessed and he's plastered everywhere, I feel bad for the invasion of privacy but it's a small town and—"

Che, yea. Because Vlad so hated the spotlight, Danny gave a small snort and interrupted the woman, "Do you know where he lives?"

"No one does. But he works for our sister company. The t.v. station down the street? It's about two miles from here in that direction." A small manicured nail pointed to the left but Danny was already outside and nearly running down the street before he spotted an alley way. Flinging himself in the secluded area a small glow erupted from his waist and he pushed his feet off the ground.

He almost had him!

* * *

><p>To say Vlad was surprised was an understatement. He was truly and thoroughly frozen with shock. Though it only lasted for a moment before a small smile flitted across his features. This would be most interesting.<p>

"Daniel."

"Plasmius!" Vlad then proceeded to ignore the half ghost standing a bit awkwardly in the middle of his office. This was not exactly how Danny had planned this happening, he had expected to find Vlad taking over people, jumping up to fight him, not…doing paperwork? "Is that—"

Vlad cut him off, "What brings you here, my boy?"

"I don't know what game you're playing but I'm done with it." He shot a warning blast near Vlad's head but the older man did not so much as flinch, only a smile flitted across his face once more. He needed to keep the boy calm, he did not want to chance him finding out that Vlad had no ghost form, how was he going to make the boy leave?

"Game?"

Another blast was fired on the opposite side of his head, he was surprised no one had come into the room to check on the noise. Most likely because all secretaries went insane at some point during the day, he was sure that yesterday the woman across from his had broken a window…

Focusing on the problem at hand he let his gaze flick back to Daniel's face. It almost seemed nostalgic. Had it really been that long?

"Intimidation. I see my lessons have no faded in my absence."

"I didn't learn a thing from you!" Danny snapped. He couldn't stop yelling, everything in him was standing on edge, waiting for the inevitable retaliation, for the gloved hand to curl around his neck, his whole body was alive with the prospect of battle with his only true enemy.

"On the contrary. You storm in here, hoping to catch me off guard and weak and then easily take me out? It seems we are more similar than you think." It was almost sad how easily he was still able to manipulate the boy, both of them falling into old banter and arguments. He knew what buttons to push and the boy had not changed much. It was like falling back into a habit.

"I'm not like you! I didn't hurt people to be who I am."

"The ghosts you beat aren't good enough to be people then? That is an opinion you and I share then."

"I—Am—_Not_—Like—You."

"Not like me? Is that what this is about then? Is that why you came all the way here? Oh, Daniel, how wrong you are." He stood, carefully and gracefully moving around the desk before positioning himself to lean on the front of the desk in casual manner. He only distracting the boy from the fight he was obviously waiting for. He couldn't fight. Not yet at least.

"I'm not."

"Ah, ah, do not interrupt your elders, boy. Now, as I was saying, we are quite similar, if we weren't, well, you wouldn't be here would you Daniel? I crave power and so do you."

"I don't!"

"Your pathetic hero complex is just a cover, you crave power over those you defeat, do you not? Precisely. But that my boy is neither here nor there, so tell me, what have you come here for?"

"Because I know you're up to something and I won't let you do it!" Now that he'd said it out loud he could hear Jazz's point. It sounded moronic when it reached his ears, he really had no reason for being there. Damn. Well, it was too late to take it back and he hadn't been completely wrong, Vlad was up to something, he just wasn't sure what. There was a small smirk on Vald's face that only added to idiocy of the whole sentence.

"That is truly why you've come?"

"I know you're up to something!"

He was right, of course, but Daniel didn't know that. But the agitation that was so obvious on the boy's face was alerting Vlad to the fact that he would soon attack and this time there would be no missing, he needed to make him leave. Now.

And what better way than to crush him. He always said it took more than brute force to take down one's opponent. This would be the perfect example.

"Honestly, Daniel what makes you think you are important enough for me to plot against?" There was a slightly pitying look on Vlad's face.

For some reason that annoyed him. Seriously annoyed him. Like pissed. "I know you're up to something."

And the smirk was back.

"You poor delusional boy, I assure you my plans have _nothing_ to do with your family, friends, pathetic little town or _you._"

Silence reigned. Danny couldn't wrap his head around it. He didn't want a fight? His ghost form fell away to reveal his human form, the confused expression still on his face.

"_What_?" For some reason it felt as if Vlad had sucker punched him below the belt. He felt a piece of his ego fall away, the muscles in his throat constricting around the words he wanted to say.

"I do not like to repeat myself, Daniel," Casually straightening his desk he waved his hand to the door, smirk still firmly in place, "Now kindly get out of my office."

The door didn't slam, in fact it closed rather softly and Vlad stared at the door for a few moments before a dark smirk settled on his face. He had been wondering how to go about getting back his better half without causing too much of a ruckus and here, right in this very building, was the perfect ruse. The perfect distraction, Daniel obviously didn't know he didn't have his ghost half and would thereby bring it to Vlad.

After all, he barged in so wishing for to see his ghost half plotting, so why not give him something to worry about?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_Review, you must. I command it:P Yes, I know it's boring and they haven't fought yet but I promise the next chapter is all action...wait...can I even write actions scenes? Crap. Ah, well, you will get action...well, badly written actions scenes but there is action...it's coming...when I write it...eventually, haha._

_~Chow_


End file.
